


Jesienne słoneczka

by diu



Series: Słońcem malowane [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diu/pseuds/diu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: Femonoe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jesienne słoneczka

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Femonoe

O tej porze roku gałęzie uginają się od ciężkich, dojrzałych owoców.

Luna tęskni wtedy za wiosną, ciepłym wiatrem i drzewami kwitnącymi na biało. Nie potrafi jednak znielubić jesieni, bo jest przecież piękna i pachnie jabłkami, lecz ciepłe barwy kolorujące sad nie są w stanie zastąpić prawdziwego, grzejącego policzki słońca. Rolf nie znosi wrześniowych dni i mówi to zawsze, gdy wraca do domu mokry od deszczu, z zaparowanymi okularami i zaczerwienionym nosem.

Tej jesieni ogromny sad pachnie oszałamiająco.

Otulona wełnianą peleryną Luna idzie powoli zarośniętą ścieżką. Taneczny krok, który zwykle jej towarzyszył, znikł wiele tygodni temu, gdy zaokrąglony brzuch zaczął przeszkadzać, a opuchnięte stopy nie mieściły się już w trzewikach. Nawet jabłka musi teraz zrywać do koszyka, zamiast przynosić do domu w podwiniętej sukience.

Liście są jeszcze zielone, zupełnie jakby broniły się przed prawdziwymi barwami jesieni.

Luna sięga ręką do góry, zrywając kilka z nich, a potem zwija w ruloniki i rwie na drobne części.

— Całkiem przyjemną mamy dziś pogodę — mówi, spoglądając jednocześnie na wystający brzuch. Zielone strzępki powoli opadają na grubą pelerynę. — Kiedy się urodzicie, moje słoneczka, pewnie wszystkie liście będą już zupełnie brązowe. To ładny kolor, spodoba się wam. Zrobimy dużo listnych bukietów i ustawimy je w całym domu.

Luna przystaje na chwilę, spoglądając na gałęzie pełne dojrzałych owoców. Potem zrywa jeden za drugim, cały koszyk, i wraca na prawie niewidoczną pośród trawy ścieżkę. Droga do domu nie jest długa i choć Luna bardzo lubi spacerować, boi się, że słoneczka mogą zmarznąć. Czuje delikatne kopnięcie z lewej strony, zupełnie jak odpowiedź.

Wie, że słoneczko po lewej urodzi się pierwsze. Będzie starsze zaledwie o kilka minut, może lżejsze o funt lub dwa, z jaśniejszymi włoskami, cichsze, spokojniejsze. Głaszcze brzuch w tym miejscu, i wyżej, trochę bardziej na środku niż z prawej, takim samym, delikatnym ruchem. Sięga do koszyka po jedno z czerwonych jabłek, wybierając to o najzabawniejszym kształcie. Przypomina jej trochę tego gnoma, któremu zrobiła kryjówkę, gdy Rolf czyścił ogród tego lata. To naprawdę dziwny kształt.

Koszyk jest ciężki, więc przekłada go do drugiej ręki, wgryzając się w gorzką skórkę owocu. Słoneczka bardzo lubią jabłka, szczególnie te, które rosną w południowej części sadu, bardziej słodkie i soczyste. Luna woli jednak, gdy są odrobinę cierpkie, delikatnie szczypiące w język. Mają wtedy ciekawszy smak.

Kiedy wraca do domu, pierwsze krople zaczynają spadać z nieba.

Luna kończy swoje jabłko i zastanawia się, czy na obiad Rolf będzie wolał ryż zapiekany z jabłkami, czy może placuszki z jabłkową marmoladą. Ściąga pelerynę i otwiera kuchenne okno, aby wpuścić zapach jesieni do środka. Wysypuje jabłka z koszyka, twarde owoce toczą się po blacie. Potem obiera kilka z nich, ostrożnie, żeby nie przerwać skórkowej spiralki. Gdy są już gotowe, gotuje kompot i piecze jabłkową tarte. Mąka unosi się w powietrzu, a na posypanym białym proszkiem blacie, Luna rysuje fantazyjne wzory. Żeby wyciągnąć blaszkę musi wspiąć się na krzesło, bo różdżka znów gdzieś zniknęła, a foremka nie wiedzieć czemu, schowała się w szafce za kolekcją drewnianych łyżek. Potem sypie za dużo cynamonu na wyłożone kawałkami jabłek ciasto, a aromatyczna przyprawa oblepia jej palce. Zlizuje ją więc koniuszkiem języka, wyobrażając sobie, jak smakowałaby wymieszana ze słodką papryką.

Kiedy niecałą godzinę później Rolf wraca do domu, w kuchni jest już zupełnie zimno od wrześniowego powietrza, a po parapecie i stojących na nim wazonach spływają strugi deszczowej wody. Ciasto leży na stole, nierówne, ze zbyt przypieczonymi brzegami, pachnące słodkimi jabłkami. Na policzkach Luny widnieją brązowe smugi cynamonu, a włosy są w kompletnym nieładzie.

Twarz Rolfa rozjaśnia się na ten widok.

— Zdobyłem tę twoją książkę — mówi jeszcze w progu, machając niezbyt grubym egzemplarzem. — Nie w każdej mugolskiej księgarni ją mają — dodaje. Luna bierze do ręki „Sen nocy letniej” i uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością.

— Miło z twojej strony — odpowiada, odkładając tom na stół.

— Co to właściwie jest?

— Książka. Widziałam ją u Hermiony. Miała ładną okładkę.

— No tak, to sensowny powód, żeby ją przeczytać. — Mężczyzna uśmiecha się, przeczesując włosy wielkimi dłońmi. — Wiesz, że Szekspir to jeden z najwybitniejszych mugolskich pisarzy?

— Pewnie był czarodziejem. — Luna kiwa głową. — I na dodatek Krukonem.

— Gdyby tak było to uczylibyśmy się o tym na mugoloznastwie, nie sądzisz?

— Oh, to dlatego, że uciekł z naszego świata i zmienił tożsamość. Pewnie naprawdę nazywał się _Szilliam Wekspir_.

— To byłoby ciekawe, nie przeczę... — Rolf przyznaje i pociera czoło, wyraźnie zmęczony. — Hm, czyżbyśmy mieli dziś na obiad ciasto?

Luna patrzy na jabłkową tarte, leżącą na dużym półmisku i zastanawia się przez chwilę. Ręce automatycznie splata na brzuchu.

— Myślę, że może to być dzień Troszkę Innego Obiadu, dobrze? Jutro zrobię pieczonego kurczaka z marchewką, obiecuję. — Dziewczyna wyjaśnia przepraszającym tonem i siada przy stole, kładąc nogi na drugim krześle. Na stopach ma założone dwie zupełnie niepasujące do siebie skarpetki. — Ale kompot wyszedł smaczny...

Rolf uśmiecha się nieznacznie, bierze kawałek ciasta i opiera się o blat szafki. Wyciąga koszulę ze spodni, wolną ręką podwija rękawy. Według Luny wygląda zupełnie tak jak wtedy, gdy się poznali. Kobieta zastanawia się przez moment. Zaledwie cztery lata temu? Czy może więcej?

— Bardzo są dziś ruchliwe? — pyta Rolf, zanim weźmie do buzi ogromny kęs rozlatującego się w ręku wypieku swojej żony.

Dziewczyna zgniata widelcem kawałki jabłek z odrobiną ciasta na swoim talerzu. Uwielbia intensywny zapach cynamonu i pieczonych owoców. Prawdziwie jesienny aromat.

— Strasznie kopały zanim nie poszliśmy na spacer do sadu — odpowiada w końcu. — Myślę, że mają całkiem dobry dzień.

— Mhm, widzę, że ty też masz nienajgorszy humor — Rolf przyznaje ciepłym tonem. Równocześnie odwraca się w stronę okna, by je zamknąć. Przesuwa mokre wazony z listnymi bukietami Luny, zaciąga koronkowe firanki. Potem podchodzi do stołu i siada obok kobiety. Waha się przez chwilę, lecz w końcu znów się odzywa: — Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może... wiesz, moglibyśmy wybrać już dla nich jakieś imiona, co?

Luna widzi, jak uważnie obserwuje ją kątem oka, wylizując resztki słodkiego ciasta z palców. Wie, że takie rzeczy, jak wybieranie kilku zapasowych imion, kupowanie łóżeczka jeszcze zanim widać jej okrągły brzuch, czy uczenie się wszystkich możliwych zaklęć przewijających są dla niego bardzo ważne. _Zbyt ważne._

Uśmiecha się delikatnie. Rolf zwyczajnie nie może się doczekać, aż pojawią się słoneczka, jest tego pewna.

— Nie wiem, czemu tak się przed tym bronisz — mężczyzna cięgnie dalej. — Muszą przecież mieć imiona. Na pewno w końcu znajdziemy odpowiednie i...

— Wieeem — Luna odpowiada powoli, przeciągając głoski.

Ale Rolf nie rozumie przecież, że to nie o to chodzi. Nikomu nie „wymyśla” się imion. One już istnieją, od zawsze, wystarczy poczekać, aż zjawią się Imienne Wróżki i same szepną ci je do ucha. Luna jest pewna, że nie pojawiły się jeszcze u słoneczek, bo odstrasza je ta wietrzna pogoda. Znów się uśmiecha, spoglądając na zasłonięty kilkoma warstwami ubrań brzuch. Może gdy niedługo zza tych chmur wyjdzie jesienne słońce?

— Obiecuję, że coś... _wymyślimy_ — śmieje się do siebie, wypowiadając to słowo. — Tylko jeszcze nie dziś, dobrze?

Słyszy, jak Rolf wzdycha ciężko i zbiera naczynia ze stołu. Odwraca się, ale dziewczyna wie, że chce ukryć rozczarowanie wymalowane na twarzy. Talerze lądują w zlewie, potem czarodziej nalewa wody do czajnika i zaparza miętową herbatę.

— Zobaczę, czy nie zostawiłem niczego na werandzie — wyszeptuje do niej. — Będzie burza.

Luna uważnie patrzy, jak Rolf chwyta parujący kubek i wychodzi na korytarz. Jakieś dziwne przeczucie podpowiada jej, że powinna coś powiedzieć. Nie robi tego jednak. I to jest dla niej najbardziej niezrozumiałe.

Ponieważ ona _zawsze_ coś mówi.

Wieczór przychodzi niespodziewanie szybko. Nad horyzontem, gdzie nie kłębią się jeszcze chmury, niebo zasnuwają ciemnofioletowe pasy. Powietrze przesiąknięte jest wilgocią i mimo, że przestało padać, czuć w nim coś ciężkiego. Zupełnie jakby zaraz miała rozpętać się burza.

Rolf stoi na werandzie, obserwując ciemną granicę sadu. Zęby nieprzyjemnie stukają o kubek z herbatą, który trzyma w dłoniach. Gorzki napój parzy w język, zamiast rozgrzewać zmarznięte ciało. Para osadza się mgiełką na szkłach okularów, zamazując widok.

Mężczyzna zaciska mocniej usta.

_Dlaczego Luna nie potrafi..._ , zaczyna w myślach, ale nie umie dokończyć. _Och, być mniej lunowata? Rolf, dobrze wiesz, jak ona patrzy na wszystko. Nie możesz być na nią zły z powodu takiej głupoty, jaką są imiona dla dzieci._

Czuje, że drży z zimna, więc obejmuje się ramionami, uważając na kubek z niedokończonym napojem. Deszcz znów zaczyna padać, a pojedyncze krople lądują na bladych policzkach.

Rolf szanuję Lunę, tak jak szanuje jej spojrzenie na świat, ale nie zawsze potrafi zrozumieć. Oczywiście akceptuje fakt, że Luna ma o wiele szersze horyzonty niż zwykli ludzie. I jakkolwiek piękne by to nie było, koniec końców, przeszkadza w codziennym życiu. Byłby głupi, gdyby tego nie widział.

Problem w tym, że zbyt mocno ją kocha, by nie próbować. Za każdym razem.

Starannie zamyka wejściowe drzwi, a potem wraca do wciąż pachnącej jabłkami i cynamonem kuchni. Jak zwykle zahacza o zwisający z lampy łapacz snów zrobiony z kolorowych szkiełek i piór. Luna ma dziwny zwyczaj wieszania takich rzeczy w kuchni lub łazience, nadając im zupełnie nowe zastosowanie.

Odstawia kubek do zlewu, a jego wzrok pada na dzbanek mętnego jabłkowego kompotu. Kawałki owoców wirują w nim delikatnie, chociaż powinny już dawno osiąść na dnie. Z jakiegoś powodu, ten kompot wydaje się być Rolfowi strasznie irytujący. Nie zastanawiając się długo, chwyta ucho szklanego naczynia.

_Zawsze umiałeś podejmować szybkie decyzje._

Podłoga skrzypi, kiedy przechodzi przez ciemny korytarz. Stopy zapadają się w puszystym dywanie, który Luna przywiozła z jednej z wypraw do Azji. Zawsze powtarza mu, żeby chodził po nim ostrożnie, bo spłoszy kolonię Chropianków. Rolf nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że odruchowo stawia uważniej stopy.

W domu jest dziwnie chłodno, chociaż kominek w salonie powinien się już dawno palić. Gdy wchodzi do pokoju, od razu zauważa zgaszone palenisko.

— Czemu siedzisz w takim zimnie? — pyta czarodziej, choć może bardziej samego siebie.

Luna leży wygodnie rozpostarta na kanapie, przykryta kilkoma warstwami koców, z nosem utkwionym w książce, której szukał dla niej w połowie mugolskiego Londynu. Rolf sięga po różdżkę schowaną w kieszeni i zapala drewno jednym zaklęciem. Potem podchodzi do gramofonu, który kiedyś należał do dziadka Newta i wkłada do niego jedną z ulubionych płyt. Cichy głos Lorcana d'Eatha wypełnia pokój, ale Luna zdaję się tego nawet nie zauważać. Podobnie, jak rozpalonego kominka i... jego obecności. Mężczyzna mimowolnie uśmiecha się do siebie. Kiedy znika w świecie ukrytym pomiędzy linijkami tekstu, nie łatwo ją stamtąd wyrwać. Jest jednak bardzo spostrzegawcza.

Rolf przysuwa swój fotel bliżej ognia, opiera bose stopy o stary podnóżek i wyciąga spod siebie wymiętego „Proroka”. Rozkłada gazetę na kolanach, ale wciąż nie może oderwać wzorku od swojej żony.

_Żona... To słowo nigdy do niej nie pasowało._

Mężczyzna przekrzywia lekko głowę, poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary.

Jest naprawdę piękna. Zawsze go onieśmiela tą swoją dziwną aurą, kolorowymi sukienkami i rozmarzonymi, srebrnymi oczami. Wciąż mają ten sam wyraz, zupełnie taki, jak wtedy, gdy spotkał ją przed laty we Włoszech. Nadal ma długie falowane włosy, które często splata w dziwne fryzury, rozmarzony głos i te same kolorowe bransoletki na nadgarstkach. Może tylko rysy wyostrzyły się odrobinę, choć wciąż nie nabrały powagi...

— Rolf — jej głos wyrywa go z zamyślenia. — Czemu mi się przyglądasz?

— Bez powodu.

Patrzy na kompot, który przyniósł ze sobą. Zdradzieckie naczynie stoi na gzymsie kominka i wydaje się łypać na niego wymownie. _Chyba przyszedłeś tu z jakimś zamiarem?_

Rolf potrząsa głową, a ciemne włosy wpadają mu w oczy.

— Więc uważam, że dziewczynki możemy nazwać... — zaczyna i stara się by jego głos był tak pewny oraz zdecydowany, jak tylko to możliwe.

— Słoneczka nie są dziewczynkami, Rolf. To chłopcy. Obydwaj z nich.

— Skąd ta pewność, Luno? — pyta wzdychając. Bezwiednie zaciska dłonie. — Skoro nie chcieliśmy, żeby uzdrowiciel nam powiedział... Myślałem, że po to, by mieć niespodziankę.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Luna nie odpowiada, tylko ściąga z siebie koce i gramoląc się z kanapy, podchodzi do niego. Staje najbliżej fotela, jak tylko to możliwe, zrzucając jego nogi z podnóżka. Chwyta dłonie mężczyzny i wsuwa pod swój gruby sweter, tak, że znajdują się dokładnie na ogromnym brzuchu.

— N-nie, czekaj. — Rolf chce zabrać je z powrotem. — Mam strasznie... zimne ręce.

Luna unosi brwi do góry; mężczyzna jest pewny, że nie widział u niej takiego gestu nigdy wcześniej. Potem uśmiecha się ciepło i pochyla, stykając swoje czoło z jego własnym.

— To chłopcy. Czujesz? Słoneczka to _chłopcy._

— W porządku, w porządku. — Odpowiada, wciąż pamiętając, po co znów zaczynał tę rozmowę. Jego dłonie mechanicznie zaczynają gładzić brzuch Luny. — Zastanówmy się w takim razie nad dwoma imionami dla chłopców. Nie. Tylko pomyślmy, dobrze? Jak... Jakbyśmy grali w grę.

— Myślisz, że to zachęci Imienne Wróżki? Taka... gra?

— Imie... Czekaj, co? — dziwi się Rolf. — Imienne Wróżki?

— No tak, przecież mówię. — Dziewczyna prostuje się, wysuwając ręce czarodzieja spod swetra i wciąż trzymając jedną, ciągnie go na kanapę. Rolf wstaje powoli i podąża za nią. Kątem oka nadal widzi dzbanek z kompotem.

_Miałeś mi pomóc!_

— Imienne Wróżki znają imiona naszych słoneczek — wyjaśnia Luna, nakrywając ich stopy jednym z koców. — Ale jeszcze ich nigdzie nie widziałam. Powinny się niedługo zjawić, tak myślę...

— Więc chciałabyś żebyśmy je zachęcili do przyjścia, tak? No jasne, czemu nie. I będą mieć takie malutkie skrzydełka na plecach? — Rolf ironizuje odrobinę.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież ich nie zobaczymy. Są bardzo nieśmiałe, nie pokażą się nam — tłumaczy Luna.

— To co w takim razie robimy?

— Nasłuchujemy, czy nie szepczą.

— Wiesz, jakoś wydaję mi się, że ty prędzej je usłyszysz — oznajmia Rolf, wygodnie zapadając się w kanapie. Ramieniem otacza Lunę w pasie, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu i wtulając się w jej bok.

— Jeśli będziesz tyle gadał — słyszy melodyjny głos Luny — to w ogóle ominą nasze słoneczka i nigdy nie poznamy ich imion.

— Wtedy będę na nich wołać Pierwszy Synu i Drugi Synu.

Luna śmieje się cicho, ale szybko przestaje i przykłada palec do ust, uciszając go. Zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę, kładąc ją na oparciu kanapy.

Siedzą, nic więcej nie mówiąc, a Rolf zastanawia się, jakim sposobem Luna znów odwiodła go od tematu. Właściwie nie obraziłby się, gdyby ktoś tak po prostu szepnął mu te imiona na ucho. I tak za dużo z nimi kłopotów. Zawsze się obawiał, że wymyśli dla swoich dzieci jedne z tych ładnie brzmiących, ale dziwnych imion, o które w przyszłości jego pociechy będą miały pretensje. A z Luną jest to całkiem możliwe.

Przymyka na chwilę oczy, słuchając deszczu uderzającego miarowo o szyby i zagłuszającego przyjemną melodię wydobywającą się z gramofonu. W końcu podnosi głowę do góry i spogląda na swoją żonę, bo ta cisza między nimi zaczyna mu już przeszkadzać. Dziewczyna jednak wydaje się głęboko zamyślona, jakby była w zupełnie innym świecie. Czarodziej kręci się trochę, chcąc zmienić pozycję.

— Luno...

Kobieta otwiera oczy i wzdycha lekko.

— Nie sadzę, żeby przyszły — mówi cicho.

Rolf mimowolnie przesuwa ręce po jej brzuchu, uświadamiając sobie, że przecież umiałby szeptać wystarczająco cicho...

— Mo-może nie lubią deszczu? — sugeruje mężczyzna.

— Pewnie tak... — Słyszy w odpowiedzi, kiedy Luna podnosi się, żeby sięgnąć po „Sen nocy letniej”. Zastyga na chwilę bez ruchu, po czym nagle opuszcza książkę na dywan i wstaje pospiesznie. — Albo wręcz przeciwnie — dodaje weselej.

— Co robisz, Luno?

Dziewczyna podchodzi do okna, odsuwa zasłony i rozwiera ciężkie okiennice. Wystawia przed siebie rękę, wysuwając ją delikatnie z rękawa swetra. Dłoń momentalnie moknie od chłodnego deszczu, ale widocznie Lunie to nie przeszkadza. Potem patrzy w dół, Rolf obserwuje, jak ciepłe spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na wystającym brzuchu.

— Może one lubią tańczyć w deszczu? — sugeruje dziewczyna, opierając się o parapet. — Mógłbyś mi podać ten kompot, który przyniosłeś?

Nie zastanawiając się, Rolf podchodzi do kominka i bierze z niego dzbanek. Potem szybkim krokiem podchodzi do kobiety, która odbiera naczynie i kładzie je ostrożnie na parapecie. Luna wyciąga rękę, niewerbalnie przywołując ciemnofioletowy fotel. To zaskakujące, jak podczas ciąży jej magia wzrasta. Kiedy mebel stoi pod samym oknem, Luna wspina się na niego i powolnym ruchem siada na parapecie. Ściąga kolorowe skarpetki i wystawia bose stopy na zewnątrz, tak, że za moment są już zupełnie mokre. Rolf okrąża fotel i staje obok dziewczyny.

— Siadaj koło mnie — mówi Luna. — Pomokniemy chwilę i może gdzieś w oddali uda się nam je zauważyć.

— Te Wróżki? Uważasz, że są na zewnątrz?

— Może nie wiedzą, którędy wejść do domu. — Wyjaśnia kobieta, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. — Albo nie chcą zamoczyć nam dywanu.

— Więc będziemy je zwabiać jabłkowym kompotem? — Śmieje się odrobinę, ale wdrapuje na miejsce obok niej. Podnosi dzbanek i przystawia go do ust, upijając duży łyk. — Chcesz trochę?

Luna przecząco kręci głową.

— Opowiesz mi o czym jest? — prosi mężczyzna. — Ta twoja książka — dodaje, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może przecież wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Luna patrzy na niego jasnymi oczami.

— Mm-hmm. — Zgadza się. — Tak... Więc, to taka zupełnie miłosna historia, wiesz? Zaczyna się, gdy Egeusz każe swojej córce Hermii wyjść za pewnego młodzieńca, ale ona sprzeciwia się, ponieważ naprawdę kocha Lysandra. Ojciec jest jednak zbyt uparty i nie chce zmienić zdania, dlatego Hermia i Lysander postawiają uciec. To bardzo smutne, nie sądzisz? Wtedy...

Rolf patrzy przed Lunę, słuchając jej melodyjnego głosu. Rękami otacza ogromny brzuch, jak to ma zwyczaju robić prawie cały czas. Bose pięty, widoczne spod przemoczonych nogawek, uderzają miarowo o ścianę domu, na szczęście od ziemi dzieli ich zaledwie parę stóp. Jej twarz jest spokojna, choć skupione oczy uważnie śledzą okolicę, szukając śladów Imiennych Wróżek. Rolf wyciąga rękę, odsuwając z jej czoła jasny kosmyk, który wydostał się ze splecionych włosów.

Czuje, że serce zaczyna mu bić mocniej, więc odwraca wzrok. Deszczowy krajobraz jest zupełnie rozmazany, a para wydobywająca się z jego ust osiada delikatną mgiełką na otwartych, okiennych szybach. Rolf uważnie patrzy najpierw na okno, a potem na dzbanek, który trzyma mocno w dłoniach.

Kiedy chwilę później pomaga Lunie zejść z parapetu, dziewczyna odwraca się do niego nagłe i mówi:

— Patrz! — Dłonią wskazuje na szybę.

Rolf podąża wzrokiem w tamtym kierunku, doskonale wiedząc, co widzi dziewczyna. Okno jest całe zaparowane, zupełnie jakby ktoś chuchał na nie przez długi czas. Krzywe litery układają się w dwa słowa.

— Widzisz? Pewnie znudziło im się to całe szeptanie.

Twarz Luny rozpromienia się. Rolf nie jest pewny, czy chodzi o Imienne Wróżki, czy o coś zupełnie innego, ale oczy dziewczyny błyszczą i nie może oderwać od nich wzroku.

— Lorcan i Lysander? Myślę, że słoneczka mają naprawdę ładne imiona — stwierdza Luna. — Będziesz jeszcze pił ten kompot?

Gdy Rolf zamyka ciężkie okiennice, zauważa, że deszcz przestał już padać.

Jesienne powietrze pachnie zupełnie jak pieczone jabłka.

**KONIEC**


End file.
